Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a device having a touch sensor, and more particularly, to a multimedia device having an area based touch sensor and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As touch sensors currently applied to a multimedia device, a decompressive touch sensor and an electrostatic touch sensor exist. The decompressive touch sensor includes a plurality of layers of a transparent material, wherein the uppermost layer is made of a thin and flexible material, the middle layer is made of a stability layer spaced apart from a liquid crystal screen to be disconnected from electricity, and the lowest layer is made of a conductive layer that senses a touch point.
In the meantime, the electrostatic touch sensor which has been recently used more is made of a glass coated with indium tin oxide, wherein each of four corners of the glass is provided with a sensor. A current continues to flow in the glass, and at this time, charges are accurately accumulated in horizontal and vertical directions of the sensor.
However, since a touch recognition algorithm according to the related art uses only a representative coordinate value of a touched portion, there was a limitation in that it was difficult to recognize or use a gesture or shape of a palm of the user.
Moreover, a touch based device according to the related art had a limitation in that it displays a graphic user interface (GUI) that reacts to a touch in the corresponding device only.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.